Koniec, ale też początek
by snowswolf
Summary: Nie wiem co to powstało, ale chyba taki bardzo amatorski one-shot z Bigbym i Snow. Gwiazdka dla mnie.


Bigby westchnął głeboko. Patrząc na czarne niebo przez małe, brudne okno najmniejszego mieszkania w Fabletown, myślał o wydarzeniach, które przyniesie jutrzejszy dzień. Za kilka długich godzin wszystko dobiegnie końca. Te wszystkie nieprzespane noce, godziny spędzone na szukaniu śladów, na szukaniu czegokolwiek... to będzie za nim. Nie, żeby i tak nagle zaczął przesypiać całe noce; trudno jest się wyspać, gdy nawet nie ma się normalnego łóżka w mieszkaniu.

Powoli odwrócił się od ciemnej nocy i podszedł do swojego zniszczonego fotela – chyba jedynej wygodnej rzeczy w jego norze. Opadł na niego ciężko. To nie były łatwe czasy, ani dla niego, ani dla Fabletown. Pomyślał o wszystkich okropnych rzeczach, które ostatnio przydarzyły się bajkowej społeczności i aż mu się zrobiło ciężko na sercu, gdy zaczęły zalewać go przykre wspomnienia.

Zaczęło się od Faith. Bigby'ego coś sciskało w gardle na samą myśl o niej. Biedna dziewczyna. Była młoda, piękna, miała Lawrence'a, który darzył ją wielkim uczuciem, a musiała tak skończyć – jako przestroga dla Bigby'ego i reszty, jako znak, że nie są bezpieczni i że są ludzie, którzy posiadają większą siłę niż oni. Wilk po raz kolejny westchnął ciężko.

Potem była Lily. Tak, Lily, nie Snow. Za każdym razem musiał sam sobie o tym przypominać – głowa na schodach należała do siostry Holly, nie do aktualnego burmistrza Fabletown. Jednak obraz, który zobaczył przy wejściu do budynku chwile po złapaniu Tweedle Dee w Trip Trap, w jego głowie nadal pozostawał krystalicznie wyraźny. Zaklęcie było takie mocne, takie idealne, że na pięknej twarzy „Snow" nie dało się doszukać żadnego śladu, że jej właścicielką tak naprawdę była trollica, nie królewna z baśni o siedmiu krasnoludkach. Bigby aż się wzdrygnął.

Jego przemyśleniom przerwało ciche pukanie do drzwi.

Szeryf z jęknięciem podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do wejścia, myśląc o tym, kto może o tak późnej porze nie spać i mieć chęć na odwiedzenie go. Poprawił swój krawat, po czym sięgnął po klamkę, i otworzył przybyszowi.

Oczy Bigby'ego zrobiły się większe, a na moment zaparło mu dech w piersiach. W progu, o dziwo, nieśmiało stała osoba, o której właśnie myślał. Snow.

- Czy... mogę wejść? - zapytała swoim delikatnym głosem, jakby speszona.

- Oczywiście - Bigby'emu udało się wykrzstusić. Szybko przeszedł dwa kroki w bok, aby zrobić Snow miejsce na przejście.

Przeszła przez całe mieszkanie i stanęła w kuchni przy oknie, tyłem do wilka, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie Bigby wcześniej obserwował ciemną noc. Szeryf powoli zamknął drzwi ze zgrzytem, nie odrywając wzroku od kobiety, do której jednak czuł coś więcej niż koleżeństwo.

Poszedł do niej i oparł się o blat. Już wiedział kim jest jego niezapowiedziany gość, ale nadal nie miał pojęcia z jakiego powodu Snow odwiedziła go o tak późnej porze. Nie była to sprawa pilna, gdyby tak było, to powiedziałaby mu o tym w samym progu i na pewno nie byłaby taka spokojna.

Przez dobre kilka minut stali w ciszy. Ona patrzyła za okno, on wpatrywał się w nią. Ten widok nigdy mu się nie znudzi.

Nagle Snow westchnęła ciężko, tak samo jak Bigby przed jej przybyciem. Odwróciła się tyłem do okna i spojrzała na mężczyznę, jakby była czymś speszona i czegoś się lekko bała. To było do niej niepodobne, Snow White nigdy się nie bała, nawet jeśli mogło to zagrażać jej życiu. Miała ciężką przeszłość, to ją zahartowało na takie sytuacje. Jednak... co ją trapi teraz?

- Przepraszam, że przychodzę tak późno - zaczęła cicho. - I tak pewnie nie miałeś zamiaru iść właśnie spać... nie wiem czy w ogóle miałeś zamiar dzisiaj spać, ale... - urwała. Przygryzła lekko wargę, na widok czego puls Bigby'ego trochę podskoczył.

- Snow... Widzę, że coś cię trapi. Po prostu wyduś to z siebie - powiedział i spojrzał jej w oczy.

Snow przez chwilę wytrzymała jego spojrzenie, ale po chwili odwróciła wzrok. Poprawiła kosmyk włosów, który zawsze niesfornie wysuwał się jej z koka, i ponownie odwróciła się do ciemności za oknem. Przez kilkanaście sekund wpratrywała się w noc, po czym znów stanęła twarzą do Bigby'ego. Zrobiła krok do przodu i nagle znalazła się bardzo blisko niego.

- Chciałam... zobaczyć czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku. - Bigby po raz pierwszy usłyszał, że głos Snow lekko drżał. Zmarszczył brwi. To było do niej naprawdę niepodobne. - Wiem, że jutro jest bardzo ważny dzień. Cała ta sprawa, Crooked Man, Faith, Lily... wszystko się wyjaśni. I stanie się to dzięki tobie. Bigby, wiem, że bycie szeryfem to twoja praca i że dla dobra naszej społeczności musisz robić to, co do ciebie należy. Całe Fabletown jest ci bardzo wdzięczne, JA jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna za twoje poświęcenie, ale... - zawahała się - ale chciałam cię po prostu prosić o to, żebyś... żebyś był ostrożny. - Snow spojrzała Bigby'emu w oczy. - Przez Mary już prawie cię raz straciłam i nie wiem, czy przetrwałabym drugi.

Bigby'emu wydawało się, że świat się zatrzymał.

Snow szeroko otworzyła usta, jakby była w szoku. Chyba nawet była, widocznie nie spodziewała się, że powie coś takiego.

- Ja... ja przepraszam, nie miałam na myśli... - zaczęła się tłumaczyć, jednak Bigby jej na to nie pozwolił.

Wział drobną dłoń Snow w swoją własną. Przysunął się do niej bliżej i zamknął dystans pomiędzy nimi i ich ustami. Pocałował ją.

Snow stała jak skamieniała, nie odzwajemniała pocałunku. Nie odsunęła się jednak i dało to Bigby'emu odwagę do kontynuowania tego, co chciał zrobić odkąd pierwszy raz ją spotkał. Cały czas całując ją uniósł drugą rękę do twarzy Snow i z delikatnością położył ją na jej policzku. Z delikatnością, której nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewał.

Ten gest sprawił, że Snow zmiękła. Już nie była obserwatorem. Teraz brała udział w pocałunku w takim samym stopniu, co Bigby. Uniosła dłoń, której nie trzymał Bigby, wplotła swoje delikatne palce w miękkie włosy na jego karku i pociągnęła lekko. Wywołało to u niego ciche jęknięcie.

Pocałunek był bardzo delikatny. Wydawało się, że przyśpieszał tempo, oboje zaczynali ciężko oddychać, palce Snow coraz bardziej zaciskały się na włosach Bigby'ego, gdy nagle gwałtownie go od siebie odepchnęła. Jego dłoń zsunęła się z jej policzka, nagle jakaś pusta, druga wciąż trzymała rękę Snow. Gwałtownie ją mu wyrwała. Oddychała ciężko, nie mogła wręcz złapać tchu. Spojrzała mu w oczy i Bigby zobaczył coś, czego się nie spodziewał - strach. Snow się bała. Bała się uczucia. Po sprawie z krasnoludkami bała się zaufać komukolwiek i ukazać mu całą siebie, nawet jeśli był to Bigby.

Przecisnęła się obok niego w jego maleńkiej kuchni, a wilk nawet nie próbował jej zatrzymywać. Była już prawie przy wyjściu, gdy usłyszała słowa Bigby'ego.

Nie rób niczego wbrew sobie.

Zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, tyłem do niego. Patrzył na jej sylwetkę, gwałtownie unoszącą się i opadającą.

Gdy wydawało mu się, że już wyjdzie, ona odwróciła się i prawie do niego podbiegła. Rzuciła mu się w ramiona i pocałowała go, z o wiele większą żarliwością niż wcześniej.

Bigby cofnął się, oparł o okno i odwzajemnił pocałunek, kładac swoje dłonie na talii Snow. Właśnie spełniało się jego największe marzenie i nawet w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się, że dotyk jej delikatnych ust, jej smukłych dłoni w jej włosach będzie taki cudowny, taki niebiański.

Zaczął całować jej policzek, jej brodę, później jej szyję. Schodził coraz niżej, na co odpowiedział mu jęk i mocniejsze pociągnięcie jego włosów. Wrócił szybko do jej ust, teraz zaróżowionych i lekko napuchniętych przez pocałunek.

Potem wziął jedną rękę z jej talii i uniósł ją do jej głowy. Chwycił spinkę, która zawsze przytrzymywała jej włosy w koku i powoli ją odpiał. Włosy Snow rozlały się po jej plecach falami. Były takie delikatne i miękkie, gdy je dotykał. Uwielbiał je, kochał je. Tak jak ją.

Pocałunek zaczął robić się jeszcze bardziej żarliwy i gwałtowny. Bigby powoli się odsunął, wiedząc, że Snow nie chciałaby, żeby doprowadził gdzieś dalej. Przyłożył swoje czoło do jej czoła i spojrzał na nią. Miała zarumienione policzki, jej oczy się świeciły, a ciemne wlosy cudownie okalały jej twarz. Wyglądała przepięknie, nigdy tak bardzo mu się nie podobała.

Przez kilka chwil po prostu patrzyli sobie w oczy próbując uspokoić swoje oddechy. Dłonie Snow nadal były w jego włosach, a Bigby jedną pociągał leciutko końcówki jej własnych, a drugą obejmował jej talię.

- Wiesz, - przerwał ciszę, - kiedyś powiedziałem ci coś podobnego. „Już raz prawie cię straciłem".

- Tak? - Snow chyba tego nie pamiętała. - I co ci odpowiedziałam?

- „Nie jestem twoja, żebyś mnie stracił."

- Hmm... Cóż, - Bigby zobaczył, że się uśmiecha. - najwidoczniej teraz jestem.


End file.
